


Tear Down the Universe

by rsadelle



Series: Seek and Ye Shall Find [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think anyone would notice if we went missing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear Down the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel of sorts to [Seek and Ye Shall Find](http://rsadelle.livejournal.com/292886.html), but it stands alone.

Brendon's not fooled. Sweeping through space from Travie back toward the Chem isn't going to do anything to find the Academy. He leaves Ian on the bridge and heads for the observation deck. When there's nothing else he has to do, he likes to hang out there and watch them float through space. Instead of chairs, the whole place is full of these backless benches that were Ryan's idea. For all the things he and Spencer have changed since Ryan and Jon left, they've kept the benches. They're not bad to sit on, and when he feels like it, Brendon can lie on them or dangle upside down over them and still watch the stars.

They're also the kind of thing where Spencer can straddle the bench and practically put his chin on Brendon's shoulder.

"The Cobra found them. Their ship got blown up, but they're okay."

Brendon winces.

"Yeah." Spencer turns to look out the observation window, and Brendon takes a moment to look at his profile. Spencer turns back and does put his chin on his shoulder. "What?"

Brendon sighs. "Do you think anyone would notice if we went missing?"

"Sure they would. Shane would get his dad to finance a rescue mission, my sisters would infiltrate every society from the Central Authority to the outer planets and you know Breezy would tear down a galaxy to get Dallon back." Spencer pauses. "If you went missing, I'd tear the down the whole universe to get you back."

"Oh," Brendon says. Spencer's really, really close. "Really?"

Spencer laughs softly, but not like he's laughing at Brendon. "Really." A moment later, there isn't any space between them at all.


End file.
